Such uretero-renoscopes are used in connection with rigid catheter bodies which are disadvantageous in several respects. They have a diameter requiring treatment of the ureter with a so-called bougie, i.e. reaming, which requires in-hospital pre-treatment of the patient for two to three days and, after treatment, a hospital stay of one to two weeks. Furthermore, such renoscopes must be used with the aid of X-ray equipment and anesthesia of the patient, because otherwise the treatment cannot be endured by the patient.
The known uretero-renoscopes are furthermore not satisfactory, because they have too few conduits, their diameter is relatively large and the flexibility of the catheter is insufficient to assure a really problem-free insertion into the ureter at the critical points. However, the result, if a plurality of conduits are used, is that the manipulation of the renoscope in the working area of the examining physician, i.e. in the area of the catheter head piece, leaves much to be desired.